dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toneri Tokugawa
:"How are you the maker of all, when he made you?" — Sigma-heika Toneri Tokugawa (徳川氏舎人, Tokugawa Toneri) is known to be the last surviving Hitorigami remaining, and was luckily saved by and just prior to Beerus nearly destroying the planet he was found on. He along with, Yukio reside in . Toneri is Whis' second personal student, next to Beerus. He is known throughout the all of the universes, including the other 's as the God of Creation (神創造, Sōzōshin). Appearance Toneri is five feet eight inches tall, which for his age, Toneri is considered a bit stocky. He has jet black wild spiky hair that extends to about the top of his back. With two bang like appendages hanging over his shoulders. Having a while he began to keep it up by placing it in a rubber band, forming a ponytail. His skin is a tan and white mixture, giving him a perfect skin complexion. It appears, that just like , he also has a tail which is black in color with a white tip. In his younger years Toneri is shown wearing a black jumpsuit with a golden gi top and golden gi bottom. His gloves were also black along with his boots. While training Toneri is always wearing very large training wristlets and anklets. Yukio has stated that these weights are around one hundred pounds. It is unknown if that is the overall weight or if it is the weight of each individual one. His general attire consists of a pair of black gi pants, with a black jumpsuit like top. He still wears gloves which are primarily dark gray, and cover only the mid sections of his fingers, leaving the top of his fingers wide open. On his wrist are unknown items that resemble thick bracelets, and are colored blue with gold lining. Along the sides of the are clips which make it easy for Toneri to remove them. Toneri's boots are black with the same gold lining as his braceletts. However, on the tips of the boots, where the toes are, there is additional gold lining there as well. To top off his perfect outfit, Toneri wears a blue overcoat somewhat similar to a trench coat. Again, the outlining of this coat is gold just like his other accessories. To hold the coat closer to himself, Toneri wears a gold belt around his waist which Whis states is secretly a weight. Personality Always wanting to kid and fool around, Toneri's passion towards martial arts is no fiddle. Even though he likes to play around, Toneri knows exactly when it's time to get serious. He possesses a lust for food, as he would often discontinue training just to turn to a meal. Feeling that since he is the last of the Hitorigami, he must be as prideful as possible, taking no disrespect towards the race's name. When Whis introduced Toneri to Goku and Vegeta, Goku asked what a Hitorigami was when further to state it sounded like a planet, Toneri's power level sky rocketed. Of course only Whis knew this, because of Toneri's classification. He feels that he must represent to race all by himself, something which can be referred to the modern days concept of; "Holding the team on my back,". Whis has explained that Toneri is a prodigy in the art of combat, and also states that this status has grown to become a part of his personality. During his sparring match with Vegeta he even mocked that Vegeta was a old time prodigy and he himself had far surpassed Vegeta. Toneri has a stat based system where he rates his opponents capabilities on a scale of zero to ten. Whis has stated that not a single being has ever been rated a ten by Toneri, and those that are ranked over five are considered lucky. History Beerus had been sleep for long enough, at this point it was time for him to rise and to what his title suggested. His target this time, was actually a planet himself hadn't managed to seize control of. In fact, Beerus and Whis could remember Frieza actually having trouble gaining control of this planet. The planet known as; Takamagahara. During Frieza's attempt to gain control of the planet, he learn it was actually a realm of people capable of not only pushing Frieza back, but even Frieza couldn't think of a name for it. It was the perfect place to be destroyed, and Whis and Beerus travelled there at once, reaching the realm. Once reaching the realm Beerus found it nearly completely empty. With just a faint sensible power level. As the mentor and student travelled towards the power level, they took notice of how destroyed the realm was. Giving thought that maybe Frieza was capable of gaining control after all. After a while of flying, Beerus and Whis discovered a small basket. Drawing closer to the basket, what Whis and Beerus discovered, was something the two thought they would never pass by ever. There, in the basket, was a small infant child. Many could Beerus sense such a child? The child's power level was far beyond the expectation of even the elitist warrior. The child wasn't even normal. Examining the infant further, the two found that the baby had a tail, something they knew all too well. But it had a different sensation, this child, it was more than just a , it was more along the lines, of a deity. After further rendezvousing Beerus and Whis headed back towards the castle. Whis was curious as to what the boy was, but Beerus could actually care less. He didn't even want to bring the boy back, but it was Whis' wishes, therefore he returned to his nap. Whis called Goku over and he and Vegeta came over as soon as possible. After looking at the baby themselves, Vegeta concluded that the baby was not a Saiyan, but that tail was indeed one similar to a Saiyan's. Dismissing the two back home, Whis just couldn't put his finger on it, so he drew a conclusion of his own. The infant child would grow up in Beerus' castle, and Whis would act has his adoptive father. After about seven years, Whis readied the child for actual training. Plot Namekian Attack Arc Toneri and Whis are both training at Whis' Temple when Whis feels a disturbing ki. Powers & Abilities Starting from birth with an outstanding power level, Toneri's power level has continuously increased. When he was found by Beerus and Whis, his power level was able to send chills down the duos backs. However, as Toneri grew older he became insensible, a feature exclusive only to deities alike. A perfect example, would be Beerus. Whis began Toneri's initial training when he was six, teaching him basic things like flight, etc. Though, his true training started when he had turned seven. His training consisted of basic hand to hand combat which Whis found himself pleased with the young boy's abilities. In fact, for not only his age, but for him to have not been taught true combat, his results were astonishing, but of course, Whis was easily capable of fending against the boy. As time went along, Toneri got exceptionally better at combat, even coming up with his very own style of fighting, which was somewhat similar to Beerus' style that focused on attacking pressure points. Whis found that the boy was a prodigy through unknown birth. By the time he was fifteen, Toneri was in a league of his own. His stamina and endurance were able to somewhat be on par with Whis, at about thirty three perfect. Toneri reached a level where he could fight with basic attacks, and still old the upper hand. During his spar with Vegeta, Toneri's, who was now seventeen at the time, strength, for a short period of time exceeded Vegeta's. Whis noted that it was because Vegeta took Toneri lightly, holding the fact he was a child against him. Toneri's ability to control ki is above expectation as well. So much that he is able to see a technique just once and use it, even if it isn't perfect. He has even made Goku's famous his very own signature technique. Toneri is truly on a level of his own level now. He prefers training and sparring only with his ankle and wrist weights on. He strength has reach the point to where he can make a tower collapse as he did in the temple, which Whis fixed. Whis has commented that after Beerus dies, and if Goku or Vegeta deny the spot this time, Toneri will become the next God of Destruction. Transformations Super Saiyan Trivia * Toneri is this user's first character on this site. Category:Protagonists Category:Hitorigami